


A Simple Love Story (Not)

by twinkiecas



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Alternate Universe - High School, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 01:13:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6635005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinkiecas/pseuds/twinkiecas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chat Noir likes Ladybug but Ladybug likes Adrien. What Ladybug doesn't know is that Adrien is actually Chat Noir who doesn't know that Ladybug is actually his childhood best friend Marinette. Long story short, life is a mess and there's only one way this relationship will work out. God forbid what will happen if they find out each other's identities.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Not 100% sure if I'll actually be sticking to this since my other fic is a priority and I'm pretty sure this is really unoriginal. If this gets enough interest however I'll work on this too :)
> 
> Unedited but may be edited later on so sorry for all the mistakes and any inaccuracy to the show/characters was intended in order for this to fit this sort of au.
> 
> Comments are always appreciated!

A summer breeze rustles through the trees and the warm air envelopes Marinette. She looks up and sees the leaves are already starting to change color. It's the colorful time of year and Marinette hopes the warmth of the summer will linger longer than other years. She also hopes that nobody will be akumatized that day so she can finally see Adrien.

Adrien Agreste is her childhood best friend who she has known since they were babies. They've practically have grown up together and know everything about each other. Well...aside from Marinette's double life as a superhero. They spend as much time as they can together and Marinette prefers it that way.

Two weeks ago, Adrien had to go to the Caribbean for a special photoshoot for his father's new line. The trip had only lasted a week but she hadn't seem him since because she's been so busy. And by busy she meant working her butt off to get rid of those akumas.

Hopefully luck will be on Marinette's side and she will finally be able to see him.

In the distance a loud explosion followed by yelling disrupts the tranquil afternoon. Marinette looked up at the sky and watches the smoke as a figure soars through the air laughing. Yep. Another akuma. She races to a nearby bush and hides behind it.

"Sorry Adrien," Marinette whispered to herself before opening her purse where Tikki was hiding, "Tikki it's time to transform!"

If anything, at least she'll see him for the first day of high school the next day.

-  
Adrien stares impatiently at his phone waiting for Marinette to respond to his text. It's been increasingly frustrating recently to communicate with his best friend. She never responds to texts and is always late or completely absent to things. Maybe she's doing this on purpose in revenge for the times he had done it.

It's not his fault. Aside from all the modelling, his strict father's orders, and school, he has his superhero duties as Ladybug's partner, Chat Noir. It's sort of destined that Adrien's plans would be ruined because of this.

"Trouble in paradise?" Plagg giggles on Adrien's shoulder and he makes an attempt to swipe the kwami off of him.

"I told you there is no trouble going on here," Adrien responds before staring at his phone defeatedly, "It's just...time hasn't been on our side lately."

"Well, tomorrow school starts again so you'll definitely see your girlfriend by then," Plagg responds.

"Plagg for the hundredth time, Marinette is just a childhood friend," the blonde whined.

"Oh my you don't know?" Plagg taunts.

"About what?"

"All the fairytales? It's pretty much destined. All childhood friends end up together."

Adrien laughs finally setting his phone down to face his kwami, "Sorry but this is reality. Most childhood friends don't end up like that. We mostly see each other as siblings and then..."

We eventually grow apart later in life.

Adrien doesn't say it aloud but he knows that it's starting to happen and it sort of is tearing him apart. Marinette is the only person who has ever been constant in his life and he couldn't imagine a life without her being by his side.

There's an explosion and Adrien turns to Plagg. Worrying about Marinette will have to wait.

"Plagg transform me!" Adrien says.

At least he'll see Ladybug again.

-

"You're late," is the first thing Marinette says when she sees Chat Noir approaching. She doesn't even both to face him or give him a smile. This is business of course.

"Sorry about that my lady," the boy bows respectively, "What's the scope?"

"Guy who calls himself The Match-Maker" is just blowing up the streets of Paris at any couple that shows affections in public," she states matter-of-factly, she can tell that Chat is about to say one of his terrible puns and she quickly adds before he can say it, "I haven't done much investigation but from observation, I think he's after Chloe."

"Again?"

Marinette nodded and stood up from her hiding place, "C'mon we need to find where the akuma is."

She holds out her yo-yo and tosses it to a nearby building. She jumps off the building Chat following close behind. She lets the yo-yo drag her to the building feeling the summer breeze take her again. But instead of a comforting blanket she felt like she was apart of the wind. As Marinette, she couldn't feel things like that. Only as Ladybug does life allow her to feel like that.

Unfortunately, life as Ladybug doesn't bring Adrien. Only life as Marinette does.

As she lands on the rooftop of the building and Chat Noir lands next to her, she wonders what Adrien is doing at the moment.

Marinette can see the plaza below her and sizes up her opponent again. She doesn't recognize the akumatized person but she recognizes immediately a potential spot where the akuma could be and points it out to Chat.

"Are you ready?" Marinette whispered to her partner.

Chat smiled mischievously, "I always am."

-

"Man!" Adrien flopped unto his bed as soon as he reverted back to his regular self, "That was a hard fight!"

Plagg was already munching on his supply of cheese, "Well, he did like to explode stuff."

Before Adrien could respond, he heard his phone ring. Finally.

He picked up the phone and answered it, "Hey Marinette, it's been a long time."

"I know I'm sorry!" Marinette's voice responded, "I've been so busy I haven't been able to even look at my messages."

"Oh no, it's fine," the blonde assured, "I understand."

"So," Marinette continued, "How was your trip?"

Adrien walked to the window and looked out into the streets, looking for the house where Marinette lives. Sure enough the lights were on in her room. It was a shame they were too far away to see each other.

"It was great," he began, "The beaches are gorgeous there and the weather is really warm. The shoot was alright you'll see the results in next months issue. I found something you'll like while there. It reminded me of you so I bought it."

"Ooh! A present!" his best friend gushed, "What is it?"

"Not so fast," Adrien teased, "You're going to have to wait until tomorrow."

"Oh fine I'll wait, "Marinette whined, "But you owe me if you forget to bring it to school."

"Of course," Adrien turned away from the window and sat back down on his bed,"Hey Marinette?"

His voice left the teasing to settle for a softer tone. Marinette remained quiet for a second.

"I miss you."

Marinette's gasped slightly before giggling, "I miss you too."

"Goodnight Marinette."

"Sweet dreams Adrien."

After hanging up Adrien clutched the phone to his chest and stared at the wallpaper. It was a picture of him and Marinette, taken on the same day he met the love of his life. Maybe that's why he always thinks of Ladybug when he sees it. But as he drifts into sleep, for some reason, he felt like that wasn't quite right.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took forever but here it is! This is unedited so sorry for any mistakes.
> 
> Happy Independence Day to all of you Americans!

  
  
"Rise and shine Marinette!" Tikki began pulling the covers off the bed in order to wake Marinette, "It's time for school."

"No," Marinette protested, trying to pull the covers over her head and snuggle into her comfortable bed, "I don't want to go."

"But Adrien is going to give you a present today don't you want it?"

Marinette groaned, "Five more minutes Tikki."

Tikki grabbed Marinette's uncovered legs and dragged her off the bed. She landed on the floor with a huge thud.

"Alright..." she groaned as she sat up, "I'm getting up..."

Entering the premises of school, Marinette could already see the bustling of all the students. It's her first year of high school and she is nervous. It's a small high school, everybody from middle school will be in the same class as her, but everything else would be different. Everything she does in high school will effect everything for her future. If she wants to continue her dream of being a fashion designer she _really_ needs to do everything in her power to be the best.

Marinette makes a small annoyed clicking sound in her head. She hasn't even walked into campus yet and she's already stressing out.

"You've got this Marinette!" she heard Tikki's muffled voice in her purse.

Before Marinette could respond to her kwami, somebody had interrupted her.

"Marinette!" Alya popped up her phone held up like it was a camera, "C'mon let's do a selfie."

Alya is Marinette's other best friend. After Adrien, Alya is the closest person to Marinette.

Marinette nods already smiling as Alya goes to stand next to her. Alya raises her fingers in a V-shape and smiled with her.

_Click!_ "Aw Marinette we look so cute!" Alya gushed as she looked at the photo, "Look!"

Marinette studied the picture for a second before agreeing, "I haven't seen you all break, how was it?"

"Nothing too important, visited Madrid and London but besides that it was boring," Alya responded, "Let's talk about you now. How was your break?"

Even though Marinette knew that Alya wanted to know what she did over break, what Alya actually wanted to know was if the relationship between her and Adrien had changed. 

"Nothing has changed Alya," Marinette sighed, one of the straps of her backpack slipping down her arm.

"It's fine," Alya comforted Marinette by placing a hand on her shoulder, "One day you'll get-

"Hey Marinette!" Adrien called out as soon as he stepped out of his car, "Alya! How are you guys?"

"G-g-great!" Marinette stammered, her face beginning to redden, "I mean, hey Adrien!"

"Hey," Alya simply responded waving her hand.

"I missed you guys," Adrien said sheepishly as he walked over to them, "It's been awhile."

"Y-yeah!" Marinette responded.

"I missed you too," Alya said.

"Hey," Adrien started to dig into his book bag, "as promised I have it."

"A present?" Alya smiled at Marinette and lightly elbowed her, "Aren't you a lucky girl?"

Marinette giggled, "I guess I am."

Adrien presented a red box with a black ribbon tied around it. He handed it to Marinette.

"I hope you like it," Adrien said as he scratched the back of his neck, a gesture that Marinette knew. If he did that, he was nervous about something. Marinette almost chuckled to herself at thought of Adrien getting nervous over the present. Marinette would love anything he gave to her.

She opened the box, Alya looking over her shoulder, and both girls gasped. Inside the box was a  silver bracelet adorned with charms that were ladybug themed.

"I noticed you wear those earrings your all the time and I thought, 'hey, she needs something more,' so when I saw that bracelet, I knew you had to wear it."

Marinette's hand came to her earrings and she looked back down at the bracelet. They would look good together. She placed the bracelet it on and admired the way it looked on her wrist.

"So... do you like it?" Adrien asked.

"Thank you Adrien!" Marinette hugged Adrien, "It's beautiful!"

Adrien hugged her back, "Anything for my best friend."

"Hey, I know it's been a long time sine you've seen each other, but there is no need to act like you've been separated for centuries," Nino's voice cut into the air.

"You're just jealous you won't be getting a hug from either of us Nino," Alya punched his arm.

Nino is Adrien's closest friend after Marinette.  The four of them often hang out outside of school. According to Adrien, Nino has a crush on Alya, but is too scared to ask her out. Marinette can't blame Nino, it seems like Alya's one true loves are the camera and her Ladybug blog.

"Ehe-" Nino rubbed his arm and adjusted his glasses, "Well, I guess you're right."

"Oh Alya don't be so mean," Adrien said as he walked up to Nino. He placed a hand on his shoulder, "It's great to see you."

"You too Adrien."

The bells on campus started to ring, indicating that the first class of the day will start in five minutes.

"Oh shit, we're gonna be late!" Adrien said as he began running to the building. 

The other three followed the blonde. Marinette was the most behind. She opened her purse and placed the box Adrien had given to her inside.

"Do you see it Tikki? Adrien gave me this beautiful bracelet!" Marinette whispered.

"It's a really nice gift!" Tikki agreed.

As soon as she entered the school. She immediately began looking for her homeroom class. It was on the second floor of the building, and thankfully, Alya had already saved a spot for her. She next to her, and in front of them sat Nino and Adrien. 

"Woohoo! Adrien!" Chloe, the bitchiest blonde to ever exist came into the room and _of course_ she just _has_ to flirt with Adrien.

"Hey Chloe..." Adrien greeted.

"Did you miss me over the summer?" Chloe asked in her obnoxious voice, "Of course you did, who wouldn't miss me?"

"Uh...everybody?" Alya whispered to Marinette.

"Um..." Adrien nervous laughed, "Not really..."

"Well," Chloe's hand came unto the table and she placed a hand on her hip, "Daddy told me to tell you that you should come by to say hi sometime."

"Of course," Adrien nodded politely.

"Oh it's _you_ ," Chloe locked eyes with Marinette, "Did you have fun this summer working in your poor family's bakery?"

Marinette shrugged, "I was too busy hanging out with Adrien most of it to even set foot there."

Chloe's smug immediately turned into a scowl and she huffed. The blonde walked away without anything else to say. What did she expect? Marinette has known Adrien since they were babies, of course she would spend a lot of time with him.  After she took her seat, Adrien sighed and turned to Marinette, his green eyes filled with sympathy. His hand reached out Marinette's and he gently squeezed it in reassurance.

"Don't let her get to you," he said and Alya nodded in agreement.

Marinette rolled her eyes but still smiled, "Out of the two of us, who has been your best friend since we were in diapers?"

Adrien laughed and his hand left Marinette's, "Alright, I get it."

At that moment the teacher came in and everybody had to get settled for the day. Marinette smiled as she began taking out her supplies, her bracelet making small rattling noises as her hand moved. She class began she rested her chin on her head and began to admire Adrien from behind. 

Marinette could already feel how great this year was going to be.

-

As it turned out, Adrien and Marinette shared a lot of classes together. He was grateful for that, it meant that not only did he know at least one person in each class, but he could still spend a lot of time with his best friend. He knew that high school was a time of a lot of changes but for Adrien, he hoped that Marinette was the one thing that stayed constant.

The only class Adrien didn't share with Marinette was Video Production. When he had that class, Marinette was in Art. It was unfortunate that they didn't have that class together but it could have been worse.

After school the two of them met at a bench right outside of campus. They were waiting for Alya and Nino, who had classes that ran a tad bit later than Marinette and Adrien. The two sat on the bench, knees touching. Adrien had his arms crossed and Marinette had her chin in her hand. The other two were taking longer than they had expected. After a while his best friend turned her head to him.

"Are you joining the Fencing Club?" Mairinette asked, as she unconsciously toyed with the bracelet he had given her.

"Yeah," Adrien responded, "What club are you joining?"

"I don't know," Marinette shrugged, "I want to join a club but I also just want time to work on my designs."

"Who says you can't do both? There's an Art Club right?" Adrien suggested.

"Yeah, but it's mostly painting and drawing." she sighed.

"Is there a Sewing Club or Fashion Club?" he asked. 

"I don't know, I'll have to ask."

"Well if there aren't any of those, would you start one?" the blonde asked.

"Maybe, depends if I can get people interested." the black-haired girl responded, "Man, Alya and Nino are taking forever aren't they?"

"Yeah," Adrien chuckled.

Marinette yawned and rested her head on his shoulder, "I'm starting to get tired."

Adrien smiled and ran a hand through his best friend's soft hair before wrapping an arm around her. This wasn't an uncommon thing, they've done this numerous times before. Sometimes, the two of them would fall asleep just like that. But he didn't mind at all. Not when he could be with the most important person in his life. 

And that's exactly how Nino and Alya found them when they finally got out of class. Sound asleep, Marinette comfortably against Adrien as he held her in his arms. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are always appreciated! :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been busy with school and had a writer's block so sorry this took forever!  
> Enjoy!

There's a red leaf that flies with the wind and intersects Adrien's path on his way to school. Despite always being dropped off in front of campus (thanks to his overprotective, controlling father) there is still quite a walk, from the drop off line to the main building. The blond doesn't really mind the walking, in fact, he loves it. Fall was fast approaching, and the days were starting to get cooler and noticeably shorter. He knew that Marinette prefers the warmth but he personally prefers this cooler temperature. It was already late September, so it wouldn't be long until, the warmer days would disappear completely.

There's another leaf, a yellow one this time, that comes into Adrien's field of vision as he finally reaches the steps that lead into school. Before entering the building he wonders what Ladybug prefers as her ideal temperature. Did she enjoy summer and warmer temperatures like Marinette? Or did she prefer cooler more moderate temperatures like himself? Perhaps he should ask her the next time he sees her.

As he headed towards his locker and opens it, blonde hair swoops next to him with a suppressed giggle. He immediately knows who it is, knowing her antics since 1st grade.

"Adrien, honey!" Chloe says "I have big news for you!"

Adrien blatantly ignores Chloe as he collects his stuff from his locker. It's too early to deal with whatever crazy scheme Chloe has devised. Even more so, he doesn't appreciate her friendly attitude to him while she is rude to his best friend. He has too kind of a heart to tell her to reject her as an acquaintance , but he won't accept any of her behaviors toward Marinette.

"Daddy said I can throw a huge Halloween party for the whole grade."

"Really?" Adrien says as he closes the locker, "That's great."

As he turns to walk away, a flashy pink envelope waves in his face. He grabs it and confusedly asks Chloe, "What's this?"

Chloe laughs, "Isn't it obvious? It's an invitation! You can even bring a friend!"

"Oh..."Adrien sticks it into a random folder and smiles politely, "Thank you?"

"Your welcome!" Chloe chirps as she walks away and Adrien lets out a breath he didn't know he was holding, "I'll see you next period Adrien!"

His first class that day was thankfully in the same classroom as his homeroom and he had it with Marinette. He was relieved to see that Marinette was already in her seat drawing in her sketchbook. She was very focused in whatever she was drawing, perhaps, she was drawing a new design? His best friend was so focused on her drawing that she didn't even notice Adrien had taken his seat next to her.

He leans over her shoulder to take a peak at what she's drawing and teasingly asks, "What are you drawing?"

Marinette jumps and closes her sketchbook shut in her panic. Her blue eyes widened as she met Adrien's own green ones and she pouted lightly slapping his shoulder.

"Don't scare me like that!" she hisses.

"Sorry Marinette," Adrien rubs the back of his neck, "But seriously, what are you drawing?"

"Oh it's nothing..." Marinette blushes as she hands the sketchbook to Adrien, "Just a new design for my Halloween costume this year."

The drawing depicted a picture of a girl in a pink 50s dress with a poodle design on the skirt and a white cardigan.Next to her was an incomplete image of a boy in a leather jacket and jeans.

Adrien points at the boy, "Is this mine?"

Marinette face reddened, "N-no! I mean, I don't have anybody in mind to wear it!"

The blonde laughs, "I wouldn't mind matching with you."

"Okay," there's small smile on Marinette's face and Adrien can't help himself from smiling back.

"And I have the perfect event to wear them to," he says as he shows Marinette the invitation.

His best friend rolls her eyes, "I'm not going."

He pouts, "Why? It's a Halloween party and a perfect event to wear this too!"

"Chloe wouldn't even let me step foot into her house," Marinette responds.

"I'll make her let you into the party. We have to do this together."

The black-haired girl sighs as she turns back to working on her design, "I'll consider it."

Adrien smiles. She was admitting defeat and would certainly come with him to the party.

-

"C'mon guys!" Alya calls out to Nino and Adrien, "We're going to be late!" When the two don't respond and walk at their same slow pace, she sighs, "I hate them."

Marinette laughs and places a re-assuring hand on Alya's shoulder, "It's okay, we'll crush them at bowling as revenge."

Alya smiles triumphantly, she always loved competition, "You're right."

Finally, the two boys catch up with the girls in front of the place and they all head inside. The bowling alley was glow-in-the-dark themed, with vibrant colors and strobe lights everywhere. As Alya and Nino order their shoes and bought drinks, Marinette and Adrien clear a spot for their game.

"I'm glad we get to hang out like this again," Adrien says happily, "It's been a long time since any of us have had fun like this."

"The game hasn't even started yet." Marinette laughs, "Hold your horses the fun hasn't started yet!"

Her best friend laughs in response, "I guess you're right."

"Prepared to be crushed." Marinette teases.

"Oh yeah? You better prepare to be annihilated." Adrien responds.

"We'll see about that."

The blonde chuckles, "Yeah, we will."

"I got our shoes!" Nino says as he hands the shoes to them, "And I have to hep Alya bring the food and drinks. Be right back."

"Okay!" the two of them call out as Nino disappears into the crowd. The place is surprisingly crowded. People wear white shirts and  glow-in-the-dark bands. Marinette even spotted a girl with dyed hair that glowed. Adrien and Marinette sit next to each other as they put on their shoes. The black-haired girl hears a laugh and she looks up towards the direction of the source. Two lanes away from theirs, is a couple bowling, on the same team and happy that the girl had achieved her first double of the night. The guy wraps his arms around her and spins her around happily.

That's when it occurred to Marinette that her current situation with Adrien resembled a date. They were alone together, about to verse each other in bowling, and were encouraging each other to do their best. If it weren't for Nino and Alya, people would have thought they were on a date.

Oh how Marinette wished it was a date! They could hold hands, and kiss and tease each other endlessly over bowling. And they could go to the arcade corner and Adrien could win her prizes, like a big teddy bear. She would have loved to be with Adrien in that way.

Nino and Alya come back and the their game commences. Alya and Marinette on one team, and Nino and Adrien on the other.

"Watch and learn ladies, let the expert show you how it's done," Nino bragged as he got up to grab a bowling ball.

"We'll see about that." Alya rolled her eyes.

Nino released the ball and it rolled towards the pins. The whole group watched with bated breath as the bowling ball neared the pins...and knocked two pins down.

Alya grinned, "Let the expert show you how it's done!" she mocked.

"Shut up, I can still get a spare, you'll see." Nino winked as he released the ball again...which only knocked down two pins.

Nino's mouth widened in shock, "What?!"

Alya and the others laugh, Adrien trying to contain his laughter by comforting Nino.

"Nice try," Alya said as she took a bowling ball.

"Like you can do better."

"Can I?" she mused as she rolled the ball. It knocked down all the pins.

"What!?" Nino said.

Alya laughed, "Unlike you, I'm not all talk."

Adrien shook his head, "It's only the first round, I wouldn't get too confident."

"Well I thought you of all people would know who has Lucky Marinette." Alya said as she rested her elbow on Marinette's shoulder.

Adrien laughed, "That only applies to her when she's teamed up with me."

The blonde winked at Marinette who blushed in response. Was he flirting with her?

"Well we'll see about that." Alya responded as she pushed Marinette forward, "It's her turn now."

Marinette turned to Adrien who was smiling encouragingly. Even if they were on separate teams, they would always support each other. She released the bowl and did a double. 

"Alright!" Alya raised her hand and high-fived the black-haired girl, "Great start!"

"Go on Adrien!" Marinette said as she handed him a ball, "Try and beat that!"

The blonde smiled, "I'll try." 

Alya elbowed Marinette as he came up for his turn, "Did you see that? He was so flirting with you!"

Marinette blushed, "Really?"

"C'mon, you have to flirt back!"

Marinette straightened herself and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, "Alright."

"Adrien!" she called out, "Do your best!"

Adrien turned around and smiled as he released the ball.

And that's when the explosion started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unedited and really badly written because I wanted to get this chapter over with so sorry about that. I'll get back to it in the future.
> 
> Comments are always appreciated! :D


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

There's an explosion from the other side of the bowling alley and it knocks down the group of teenagers. Adrien immediately grabs Marinette and pulls her closer to him to protect her from the debris that was everywhere. As they land on the ground Marinette finds herself pinned to the ground with Adrien clinging on to her for dear life. As the sounds of the explosion fade to the sizzling of the burning building, the blonde lifts his head up and looks down at Marinette. Her heart skips a beat as Adrien's eyes meet Marinette's. His face has never been so close to her own, she wonders if she just lifts her head up a little bit--

"Are you alright?" Adrien asks.

Marinette nods, "You?"

"Never mind me, you and the others have to get out of here," he says as he rolls off the black-haired girl. There's smoke surrounding the place and she could hear the sound of people coughing and little children crying. In the distance, she could hear manic laughter.

"But what about you?" Marinette answers.

"I'll try and get the others out."

"I'll stay with--

The blonde boy grabs Marinette's hand began to run through the smoke. The two cough excessively as they inhale it. Marinette's heart beats as Adrien leads them outside of the building. Alya and Nino are already outside waiting for the two of them.

"You're alright!" Alya says as she hugs Marinette, "Thank goodness."

Marinette hugs Alya back, "Yes, Adrien and I thankfully made it out--"

She turns around to find Adrien gone.   
-  
As soon as he lets go of Marinette he runs back into the building. He needs to transform into Chat Noir, save the people, find Ladybug, and defeat whoever was akumatized. He appreciated Marinette's concerns and her offer, but he needs her safe and sound

Right, time to transform.

"Plagg! Transform--"

Right at that moment a beam cracks and plummets to the ground, Adrien jumps away so that the beam doesn't crush him underneath. In doing so, his vest gets caught in a bowling rack that had toppled over. He struggles to get out but it's no use. His kwami leaves the pocket of his jacket and attempts to help him.

"This isn't working..." Adrien sighed, "Do you think if I transform it'll work?"

"Unfortunately, I think it'll only make matters worse"

"Right...thanks, Plagg..."

The blonde hopelessly lies on the ground. So this was how he was going to die. He closes his eyes and breathes in the smokey air. It's fine...he's lived a good enough life...

He opens his eyes. Ladybug! Surely she can save him!

He begins to call out to her.

-  
"Adrien!" Alya calls out.

"It's no use," Marinette says, "I'll go get help!"

"Stay safe Marinette!"

Marinette runs across the street and hides behind a nearby bush. Taking a deep breath she scans the area to see if there were any witnesses. Thankfully there weren't.

"Tikki, we gotta save Adrien in that fire. Transform me!"

Once as Ladybug she runs into the burning building and scavengers for any remaining people. There was no sign of Adrien anywhere. She tosses her yo-yo to a toppled pile of beams and heads over there. For a second the wind clears away the fog and she can spot a figure curled by the racks. Marinette's eyes widened. Could it be?

She lands in front of the person, who is coughing wildly as they attempt to speak. Marinette notices the way a beam has pinned a rack to the ground, pinning part of the boy's shirt.

Marinette crouches down and sweeps some of the soot off of his face and gasps. It's Adrien. His green eyes are staring up blankly at Marinette and she holds back the urge to cover her mouth.

"Don't worry!" Marinette said, "We'll get you out. Chat--

She turns around desperately, only now realizing that her partner was nowhere to be seen. Where was that cat? He could have been able to use his special ability to destroy the beam and rescue Adrien.

It looks like she'll have to use hers.

"Hang on just a bit longer Adrien. I'll save you."

She tosses her yo-yo in the air.

"Lucky charm!"

She catches a block in her hand and looks down at the rack. She crouches down and shoves it under the rack. This enables Adrien to break away from the rack and she grabs Adrien by the waist. Marinette tosses her yo-yo to a nearby building and leaves the place, carrying Adrien with her.

She lands outside the burning place and helps Adrien up.

"Are you alright?" She asks.

"Y-yes..." Adrien croaks.

She looks up to find Alya and Nino running towards them.

"Ladybug! You got him!" Alya says, "Thank you!"

Adrien nods tiredly, "T-thank you."

"Let him rest for a bit," Marinette says,"I'll go back and see if there's anybody--

Her earring beeps indicating she has one minute left until she de-transforms.

"I'll be seeing you!" Marinette tosses her yo-yo and swings into the smoke and then turns her body so that she's behind that bush again. She de-transforms and catches Tikki.

"Phew, those flames were hot Marinette!"

"Yeah," Marinette sighs, "But we're not finished yet. C'mon Tikki, hide in my purse while I get you something to eat."

"Alright," Tikki says as she hops into Marinette's purse.

"But first, let's check up on Adrien."  
-  
Adrien's throat feels scorched by the time Nino hands him a drink. He takes a sip and grimaces at how painful it is to swallow the drink.

"Are you feeling better?"

"Much better," Adrien responds in a hoarse voice, "But where's Marinette?"

"Oh, she went to get help," Alya responded.

Adrien's eyes widened. She didn't have to do that. All he wanted was to guide her safety before he could help Ladybug. He blushes. Looks like the complete opposite happened. Ladybug saved him. Sure he has been saved by her plenty of times as Chat Noir but as Adrien? This was the first time. He revels in the memory of her doting over Adrien as she tried to rescue him, that familiar way in which she strategizes while in a complicated situation.

"Adrien!"

The blonde looks up to find his best friend angrily running towards him.

Marinette stops a few feet away from him, examining him. He knows how awful he looks right now. There's soot all over him. There's so much that his blonde hair looks too dark to even be considered blonde anymore. His clothes look scorched and his skin looks red from the heat of the flames. Just by his appearance, Marinette can tell how terribly wrong his venture went.

Tears start to form in her eyes.

"Thank god you're alright," She says.

Adrien smiles.

"But how dare you just leave me out here and risk your life! You could've died!" Marinette slaps his shoulder before hugging him, "You're lucky you got saved by Ladybug."

Adrien hugs her back, he knows what he did was wrong. He wants to promise her that it won't happen again. But with his lifestyle, he knows that promise will only shatter.

"I know, I'm sorry."

Even though he can't promise her that it won't happen again, he can promise her one thing.

"I'll be careful next time."

Marinette wipes away her tears and guides Adrien away from the burning building.

"C'mon, let's go and get something to eat. I need food after all of this."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unedited so sorry for any mistakes!
> 
> Comments are always appreciated! :D


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking forever I had a writer's block.
> 
> Enjoy!

"Can you believe that fire all started because of a child who realized their friends were cheating the game?" Alya says as she shows Marinette the article on her phone, "Luckily, Ladybug and Chat Noir were able to stop the fire and pacify the child."

Marinette smiles, "Yeah, that fire was pretty bad."

"Anyways, how did that date go?" Alya teases as she nudges Marinette.

"Alya..." Marinette blushes, "It wasn't a date. We were just grabbing lunch."

"Uh huh..." Alya says with a hint of laughter, "I heard he bought your lunch."

"So?"

" _So_?" Alya repeats, "That's so romantic Marinette."

Marinette laughs and shakes her head, "It's not a big deal. He only did that to make up for what he did during the fire."

"Well I still think it's romantic," Alya shakes her head, "Anyway, are you going to Chloe's Halloween party?"

"Sadly, yes. But!" Marinette grins as she grips Alya's hands, "Adrien asked me to go with him."

"Really?"

Marinette nods excitedly, which is quickly followed by the two girls squealing in the middle of the school's hallway. The school bell rings and the two girls hug before parting to their classes. Marinette heads to her first class joyfully. She slides into the seat next to a pre-occupied Adrien.

"Didn't do the reading last night?" Marinette teases.

Her best friend shoots her a look as he turns the page, "My dad got mad at me about the incident alright? I left this book in my duffel bag and my guards refused to let me retrieve it."

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault," Adrien's expression softens as he continues to read, "My dad is just...strict."

Marinette understands. Growing up with Adrien she has learned first-hand that Adrien's father is not the most loving parent in France. He's always busy with work, never spending time with his son. When he is, he's very cold and distant, and often is only there to ridicule Adrien. And to top it all off he's strict. She's not sure if his father is like that because that's his personality, or if it's because it's what's best for Adrien. She doesn't want to know the answer to that question.

Marinette takes out her notebook and slides it over to the blonde, "Here, my notes from last night."

Adrien looks up from his reading and looks at Marinette's notes. His face lights up, "Really?"

"Don't get used to it."

Adrien chuckles as he takes out his own notebook and begins to copy the notes, "I won't."

-

A week after the incident, Adrien's throat has stopped feeling scratchy. His voice has also returned to normal. He's thankful for that, Marinette can stop doting over him like a baby. _Not_ that it is a bad thing, in fact, he's grateful that Marinette cares so much. However...

Adrien likes to imagine Ladybug doing it instead. Have her soothing voice reassure him that's everything fine. He likes to think of Ladybug caressing him as she tends to him. The blonde imagines Ladybug giving him brief kisses as he rests his head on her lap, her hand playing with the locks of his hair. She's humming the song his mother used to sing to him. Her blue eyes are sparkling in that special way of hers and her smile is like a ray of sunshine...

"Hello?" Marinette snaps her fingers to grab his attention, "Earth to Adrien?"

"Ah, sorry," The blonde apologizes, "Can you repeat that?"

"The bell rang, we have our next class together too remember?"

Adrien nods as he puts his stuff away, was he daydreaming for that long? He missed the entire class!

"Anyways, guess who finished your costume for Chloe's party finally!" Marinette asks.

"You did?! Show me!"

As a model, and being the son of a famous fashion designer, his appreciation and taste in fashion is higher than most guys. And having a best friend who wants to be a designer as well is only fate. He enjoys seeing Marinette's creations, and he especially likes it when they're made for him. It's nice to see Marinette passionate about something. It makes him want to be passionate about it too. So it just so happens that the two of them are passionate about fashion designing.

Marinette takes out her phone and shows Adrien the costume. It's like her sketch has come to life. The jeans are perfectly sewed as if they were store bought; the jacket looks like something out of his father's line. Even the simple white shirt looks amazing, with it's carefully crafted 'stains' and torn parts. Even the jean's faded parts look natural as if they were being transported back into that time period.

"Amazing."

The black-haired girl blushes, "You think so?"

"I know so."

They briefly stop by Marinette's locker as retrieves her binder for their next class. Adrien keeps all of his academic stuff in his backpack and uses his locker for all of his fencing stuff now. It's more convenient that way.

"Oh, that reminds me, you have a fencing meet tonight right?" Marinette asks.

Adrien nods, "And you did promise dinner after."

His best friend lightly punches his shoulder. Her face is bright red, "I did not."

"Hmm, you did," The blonde teases.

"I did not," Marinette defends herself, "Because this is you trying to get a free dinner out of me."

Adrien laughs, "I'm not, I swear!"

"Okay then, let's make a deal. You win your match and I'll cook dinner for you."

"Deal," Adrien responds without hesitation.

Marinette smiles, tucking back a strand of hair as they enter the classroom, "Can't wait."

Adrien smiles back, "Me too."

-

At the match Chloe storms in with her 'friends' and hangs a huge banner over the stands.

"Go Adrien!" the blonde cheers.

Marinette watches the group of girls raise the banner all cheering for Adrien. She frowns. Have they ever been to a match? Fencing wasn't like football or baseball or any sports like that. Sure there was cheering but the level they were doing it at was almost laughable.

The banner as expected was huge and shiny with a picture of Adrien from his photo shoot with a popular fragrance line. It says, "Good luck Adrien!"

Marinette rolls her eyes. Ridiculous, they're embarrassing themselves.

Marinette spots Adrien warming up with his team. The black-haired girl excitedly waves to her best friend. She catches his eye. The blonde waves back and gives her a thumbs up.

"Kill 'em!" Marinette cheers.

Her eyes watch Adrien closely as he versus his opponents. As always. the blonde does well. He scores a lot of points from his touches and wins all of his bouts.

The last one had placed a toll on Adrien. The opponent had stabbed Adrien's abdomen which ended up slowing the blonde down. Which is bad when you're bouting with a sabre, _a_ _fast-paced_ , bout. Adrien ended up winning with just one touch more than his opponent.

That's why immediately after the bout ended, he got dragged off to the infirmary. Marinette excuses herself and heads down to the infirmary to see her best friend. From the corner of her eye, she can see Chloe who has lost interest in the match talking with her friends. Good. A distracted Chloe meant that she can talk to Adrien _alone_.

Marinette knocks on the door and opens it shyly, "Hey..."

Adrien is sitting on a counter shirtless, holding an icepack to his side. He waves with his free hand and hisses in pain from the movement.

"Here, let me help," Marinette comes up to Adrien and rests her hand on top of the hand that is holding the icepack, "Hand me the ice pack."

Adrien frowns, "You don't have to coddle me over a simple bruise."

Marinette rolls her eyes, "I'm _not_ coddling you. Just...give me it."

Adrien reluctantly gives her the ice pack and Marinette holds it in place. She tries not to spontaneously combust from the fact that she was _so close_ to a _shirtless Adrien_. 

"You were great today," Marinette compliments.

Adrien chuckles, "Well, anything for that dinner you promised me."

"Right," Marinette says.

Adrien grabs Marinette's wrist and lifts it up. The bracelet Adrien has given her shines from the lighting. The blonde thumbs the ladybug charms and smiles.

"You're wearing the bracelet I gave you."

"Of course," Marinette responds, "You gave it to me."

They're silent for a few minutes after that. Adrien releases Marinette's wrist and stares off into space. Marinette holds the ice pack in place and fiddles with the straps of her purse. She can almost hear Tikki's breathing in her purse, she's probably taking a nap.

"Hey, I think you can remove it now," Adrien says.

Marinette complies removing the ice pack to reveal a bruise on Adrien's hip. The black-haired girl sighs outlining the bruise with her fingertips. His skin is cold from the ice and Adrien hisses slightly at Marinette's gesture.

"It's not as bad as you think," The blonde assures.

"Like hell it is."

"Adrien! There you are!" Chloe bursts into the room like the drama queen she is, "You did a-ma-zing! I'm _so_ sorry you got injured though!"

Marinette scoffs and rolls her eyes as the girl hugs Adrien. _She wasn't even paying attention to the bouts_! 

Adrien uncomfortably laughs, "Thanks?"

"Let's head over to my place now, my papa got the chefs to make this delicious gourmet meal just for the two of us!" 

Adrien shakes his head, "Ah, but I'm already having dinner with--

"Let's go!" Chloe drags Adrien away from the infirmary. The blonde turns to Marinette with an apologetic look.

"I'm sorry!" he mouths as he disappears with Chloe.

Marinette clutches her fist and grits her teeth. _Are you kidding me?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unedited, will be edited later!
> 
> Comments are always appreciated! <3


End file.
